thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Vatos
"Vatos" (titulado Muchachos en Latinoamérica'Fuente:' CanalFox.com y Chicos en España'Fuente:' FoxTv.es) es el cuarto episodio de la primera temporada de The Walking Dead y el cuarto episodio de la serie en general. Fue escrito por el creador original de los cómics Robert Kirkman y dirigido por Johan Renck. Se emitió originalmente en los Estados Unidos el 21 de Noviembre de 2010, en Latinoamérica el 22 de noviembre de 2010 y en España el 25 de noviembre de 2010. Durante su emisión original este episodio tuvo una audiencia (en millones) de 4,75 de espectadores'Fuente:' Tv By The Numbers. Sinopsis La misión de en Atlanta se encuentra en peligro cuando las cosas no salen de la manera esperada. Por otra parte, Jim empieza a perder el control en el campamento.Traducido de la Web Oficial de la AMC Resumen vigila los alrededores con sus binoculares y de repente nota a Jim cavando furiosamente hoyos en un campo cercano. right|200px|Rick obligando a Daryl a detenerse. En el techo del centro comercial de Atlanta, un enfurecido Daryl Dixon apunta su ballesta directo a la cabeza de , pero cede cuando Rick le apunta con su revolver. nota algunas gotas de sangre que se dirigía hacia la puerta y entonces deducen que continuaba con vida. Daryl coloca la mano de su hermano en una mochila y se pone en campaña para encontrarlo. De vuelta en el campamento, Dale se acerca a hablar con Jim, quien se rehúsa a responder porqué se encontraba cavando los hoyos. Amy y Andrea mientras tanto, le presentan al grupo la gran cantidad de pescados que obtuvieron, y entonces Dale llega junto a ellas e interrumpe la alegría manifestando su preocupación por Jim. left|200px|Daryl y los otros recorriendo el centro comercial en busca de Merle. Daryl y los otros siguen el rastro de sangre dejado por Merle y llegan hasta una cocina, donde encuentran unas latas de Sterno ardiendo junto a un pedazo de hierro que tenía piel adherida. Ellos especulan que Merle había cauterizado la herida que tenía en la muñeca y había escapado del edificio a través de la ventana. Rick acepta ayudar a Daryl a buscar a su hermano por las calles de Atlanta, pero T-Dog le responde que para hacer eso primero tenían que recuperar la bolsa de armas. right|200px|Los campistas tratando de averiguar porqué Jim se encontraba cavando hoyos en el suelo. Los campistas visitan a Jim y tratan de averiguar lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero el hombre continúa sin explicarles porqué se encontraba cavando los agujeros. le dice que con su comportamiento estaba asustando a los niños y le sugiere tomar un descanso, pero Jim se rehúsa a hacer tal cosa. De manera desafiante el hombre le pregunta a Shane si va a obligarlo a detenerse tal como lo había hecho con Ed Peletier, y entonces toma su pala dispuesto a atacarlo, por lo que Shane se ve obligado a derribarlo. Tumbado en el suelo, Jim comienza a llorar la muerte de su esposa y de sus hijos, revelando que la única razón por la que él logró escapar con vida fue porque los estaban muy ocupados devorándose a su familia. En Atlanta, Glenn traza un plan para recuperar la bolsa de armas: Daryl cubrirá su espalda desde el callejón que está atrás de la tienda, mientras que Rick y T-Dog lo cubrirán desde un segundo callejón ubicado a dos cuadras. left|200px|Uno de los secuestradores de Daryl recibiendo un flechazo de Daryl. Glenn lleva adelante su plan y corre hacia el tanque. Mientras tanto en el callejón, un adolescente se aproxima a Daryl y el cazador no duda en apuntarle con su ballesta, por lo que el muchacho comienza a gritar pidiendo que vengan a socorrerlo. Glenn toma justo a tiempo la bolsa de armas y el sombrero de Rick, y entonces se dirige de regreso a donde se encontraba Daryl. Rick y T-Dog al oír los gritos también corren a averiguar lo que sucedía. Daryl es tomado por sorpresa por dos hombres que también habían ido a buscar las armas, quienes al ver llegar a Glenn corren a atacarlo. Daryl consigue lanzarle una flecha a los desconocidos y le acierta a Felipe en el trasero, y entonces los empiezan a rodear la zona atraídos por el barullo. Apurados por las criaturas, Jorge y Felipe suben a Glenn a un automóvil y se marchan velozmente, dejando atrás a Miguel y a la bolsa de armas. right|200px|Jim hablando con Shane sobre lo ocurrido. En el campamento, Shane amarró a Jim a un árbol y se encontraba ofreciéndole un poco de agua. Jim se disculpa por haber asustado a los niños y entonces Dale vuelve a preguntarle porqué había estado cavando los agujeros. Jim revela que había tenido un motivo debido a algo que había soñado la noche anterior, pero que ya no lo recordaba. Shane concluye que posiblemente solo sufrió una insolación y promete liberarlo una vez que se sienta mejor. Jim vuelve a disculparse con Lori por lo sucedido, pero nuevamente se comporta de manera extraña y le pide que por nada del mundo pierda de vista a . Refugiados en la tienda, Rick y sus amigos traman un plan para recuperar a Glenn. Aunque al principio Miguel se niega a colaborar con ellos, Daryl lo persuade asustándolo con la mano cercenada de Merle. left|200px|Rick conociendo a Guillermo, el líder de los vatos. Miguel lleva a Rick, Daryl y T-Dog hasta un taller abandonado, de donde el líder del grupo enemigo, Guillermo, emerge. Rick le propone intercambiar a Miguel por Glenn, pero Guillermo exige que también le entreguen las armas y amenaza con matar a Glenn si no lo hacen. Últimamente el líder de los vatos les da dos opciones: o la próxima vez regresan con Miguel y con el arsenal, o regresan armados y dispuestos a luchar. Rick y sus amigos se retiran a una oficina cercana, donde tratan de decidir lo que iban a hacer. Daryl remarca que las armas era mas valiosas que Glenn, pero Rick le responde que le debía la vida al muchacho y toma una escopeta. Daryl y T-Dog lo siguen. right|200px|Rick dispuesto a acabar con Guillermo. Rick escolta a Miguel hasta la bodega, cargando en su espalda la bolsa de armas. El policía corta los amarres de Miguel y exige por última vez que Guillermo le devuelva a Glenn de manera pacífica, pues habían regresado dispuestos a todo. El líder de los vatos continúa en su misma postura, y entonces Rick y sus amigos levantan sus armas dispuestos a pelear. left|200px|La abuela suplicándole a Rick que no se lleve a Felipe detenido. Una anciana vestida con camisón interrumpe el enfrentamiento, y de manera desesperada le pide a Felipe que vaya a ayudar al Sr. Gilbert. Ella nota el uniforme de policía de Rick y le suplica que no se lleve a Felipe. Rick la calma diciéndole que Felipe solo lo estaba ayudando a localizar a una persona desaparecida, y entonces la abuela revela conocer donde estaba el joven asiático y toma a Rick de la mano para llevarlo hasta él. La mujer lleva al policía hasta el auditorio de un hogar para ancianos, donde varias personas mayores (y Glenn) están reunidos alrededor de un hombre asmático. Felipe ayuda al hombre con un inhalador. En privado, Rick le reclama a Guillermo por casi haber iniciado una guerra sin sentido, pero el hombre se defiende diciendo que solo había hecho lo que era necesario para proteger a los suyos. El hombre explica que los encargados del acilo abandonaron a los ancianos a su suerte y que solo él y Felipe se quedaron atrás para protegerlos. Rick entonces decide compartir con ellos la mitad de las armas. Rick, Glenn, Daryl y T-Dog regresan hasta el lugar donde habían dejado el vehículo en el que viajaron y descubren que alguien más se lo había llevado. Rick culpa directamente a Merle y Daryl predice que posiblemente cobrara venganza en el campamento. right|200px|Dale diciéndole a Andrea que en el próximo apocalípsis recordará empacar papel para regalos. Andrea husmea en la autocaravana de Dale y se desespera al no encontrar algún papel para envolver el regalo de Amy. Ella le revela a Dale que el cumpleaños de su hermana era al día siguiente y entonces el hombre le entrega algo que podría servirle. Shane libera a Jim y lo invita a participar de la fritada de pescados del grupo. En la tienda de los Peletier, Ed, con el rostro magullado e hinchado, medita acostado en su colchoneta y rechaza la invitación de de unirse al grupo durante la cena. Él trata de ordenarle a que se quede a hacerle compañía esa noche y la coge del brazo provocando el desconcierto de Carol, quien sutilmente toma a su hija y la saca de la tienda. left|200px|Los Morales disfrutando de la velada, poco antes de que se desate el caos. Sentados alrededor de la fogata, Morales le pregunta a Dale porqué aún seguía utilizando su reloj todos los días. Dale le responde que era importante mantener un registro del tiempo, parafraseando una parábola Faulkner sobre un padre que le da a su hijo un reloj: "el mausoleo de toda esperanza y deseo." Sin entender para nada lo que quiso decir con aquella frase, Amy se burla tildándolo de raro y entonces se levanta para dirigirse a la autocaravana. Ed mientras tanto, escucha ruidos afuera de su tienda y al abrirla, encuentra a un caminante que rápidamente se abalanza sobre él. Pronto más caminantes se unen a la matanza. right|200px|Shane protegiendo a Lori y Carl durante el ataque de caminantes. Tras no encontrar papel sanitario, Amy emerge de la autocaravana preguntando por dicho material, momento en que un caminante la toma por sorpresa desde atrás y la muerde en el brazo. Los gritos de agonía de Amy infunden el pánico entre los campistas. Los caminantes empiezan a aparecer de todos lados. Shane le ordena a Lori tomar a Carl y empieza a disparar con su escopeta contra las criaturas. Jim y Morales por su parte también combaten al rebaño utilizando bates de béisbol. Una gran masacre se desata. Rick y los otros, mientras corren hacia el campamento, escuchan disparos en la distancia y apresuran el paso. De vuelta en la autocaravana, el caminante que agredía a Amy ahora la estaba mordiendo en el cuello. Jim consigue llegar hasta Amy y acaba con el caminante que tenía encima. Entre lágrimas, Andrea corre a auxiliar a su hermana pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer. left|200px|Andrea llorando la muerte de su hermana. Rick, Daryl, T-Dog y Glenn finalmente llegan y empiezan a disparar contra las criaturas que quedan. Rick se reúne con su asustada familia y trata de calmarlos. Con sus últimas fuerzas Amy toca el rostro de Andrea y muere. Entre sollozos, Andrea grita el nombre de su hermana y los otros la miran con gran tristeza. Jim finalmente recuerda su sueño y porqué cavó los hoyos.}} Personajes 'Estrella Invitada' * Norman Reedus como Daryl Dixon * Emma Bell como Amy * Andrew Rothenberg como Jim * Juan Pareja como Morales * Neil Brown Jr. as Guillermo 'Participación Especial' * IronE Singleton como * Jeryl Prescott como Jacqui * Adam Minarovich como Ed Peletier * Melissa McBride como Carol Peletier * Madison Lintz como Sophia Peletier * Maddie Lomax como Eliza Morales * Noel G. como Felipe * Anthony Guajardo como Miguel * James Gonzaba como Jorge * Gina Morelli como Abuela 'No acreditados' * Viviana Chavez-Vega como Miranda Morales * Noah Lomax como Louis Morales * Travis Charpentier como Anciano Zombie * Gregory Nicotero como Asesino de Amy Eventos Importantes * El grupo descubre que escapó del edificio hacia un rumbo desconocido. * y los otros encuentran otro grupo de supervivientes latinos en Atlanta que estaban a cargo de un hogar de ancianos. * Rick recupera las armas que perdió en su primera visita a la ciudad, pero las comparte con el otro grupo de sobrevivientes. * El campamento es atacado por una horda de caminantes. * Amy muere trágicamente tras ser atacada por un caminante. Título *La palabra "vatos" es una terminología mexicana que significa amigo, compañero, muchacho. *El título hace referencia directamente al grupo de latinos que Rick y su grupo encuentran en este episodio. Notas *Este episodio fue escrito por el creador original del cómic Robert Kirkman. *Gregory Nicotero, productor consultivo de la serie y uno de los artistas de maquillaje de efectos especiales es quien interpreta al caminante que mata a Amy. *Este episodio marca la muerte de los personajes de Emma Bell (Amy) y Adam Minarovich (Ed Peletier). *Este es el primer episodio de la serie en el que muere un personaje importante a manos de los . De acuerdo a Robert Kirkman para él fue un honor haber inaugurado esa etapa del show.Fuente: EW.com Curiosidades *La muerte de Amy transcurre exactamente igual a como sucede en los cómics, en el número 5. *La canoa en la que Amy y Andrea se encontraban pescando pertenece a la marca We-no-nah.Fuente: Imagen Wikia *De acuerdo a Robert Kirkman, este episodio le causó nostalgia al escribirlo pues tuvo que volver a trabajar con personajes que ya habían perecido en el cómic y ésto le causó gran satisfacción.Fuente: Blogs AMC *Laurie Holden ha manifestado que su escena favorita de la primera temporada es cuando Amy muere en los brazos de Andrea.Fuente: Blogs AMC *La frase que menciona mientras habla sobre su reloj pertenece al poeta William Faulkner y está plasmada en su novela El ruido y la furia (The Sound and the Fury): "(...) Era el reloj del abuelo y cuando papá me lo dio dijo, Quetin, te doy el mausoleo de todas las esperanzas y deseos; será extremadamente fácil que lo uses para mejorar la reductio absurdum de toda la experiencia humana que no puede adaptarse mejor a tus necesidades individuales de lo que se adaptó a las suyas o a las de su padre. Te lo doy no para que recuerdes el tiempo, sino para que puedas olvidarlo de cuando en cuando por un rato y no malgastes todos tus esfuerzos tratando de conquistarlo. Porque ninguna batalla se gana jamás, dijo. Ni siquiera son libradas. El campo de batalla sólo revela al hombre su propia locura y desesperación, y la victoria es una ilusión de filósofos y tontos." Encuesta ¿Qué te pareció el episodio: Vatos? Increíble Bueno Regular Malo Imágenes Promocionales Andrea_Amy_104.jpg 104_TWD_20100719_SG-8064.jpg 339782.jpg Walking dead 4.jpg TWD_GP_104_jim_shane.jpg Episode-4-Shane-Jim-760.jpg TWD_epi104_006.jpg 104_TWD_20100725_SG-0065.jpg TWD episodio4.jpg 104_TWD_20100725_SG-0332.jpg Archivo:Episode-4-Walker-760.jpg TWD-Glenn-Episodio4.jpg Walkervatos.jpg TWD_GP_104_vatoscar.jpg 88nh9fv7z6chf978.jpg 104_TWD_20100718_SG-7555.jpg The-walking-dead-vatos-14.jpg Episode-4-Rick-Abuela-760.jpg Episode-4-Rick-760.jpg TWD_epi104_001.jpg TWD_Jim_Vatos.jpg Caminanteancianoataque.jpg Episode-4-Amy-Walker-760.jpg WalkingdeadEpisode-4-Amy-Walker-2-760.jpg Episode-4-Walker-Shot-760.jpg 105_TWD_20100728_SG-1878.jpg Episode-4-Morales-760.jpg Episode-4-Carl-Lori-Shane-Morales-760.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Vatos-Bloody-Jim.jpg Episode-4-Andrea-Amy-760.jpg Referencias Enlaces externos * Imágenes cortesía y propiedad de AMC *Capturas cortesía de Shadow of Reflection en:Vatos (Episode) de:Vatos ru:Братаны pl:Vatos ja:S1-4「弱肉強食」 Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 1